Facts Of Life 3: Mona Returns Part 2
by kudizmcfield
Summary: Part 2 of Facts Of Life 3: Mona Returns


Facts Of Life 3: Mona Returns Part 2

Merina: Wait I don't understand you exploded!

Mona: You though I did but I was able to regain human form.

Merina: How could that even happen its impossible!

Mona: Oh Merina has anybody told you that anything can happen?

Merina: *sigh* Yes Mona

Mona: Now Anderson take her away!

Merina: No someone help, help!

Starley, Ian: Merina!

Merina: Oh I'm so glad to see Ya'll!

Mona: Not so fast she is bog going any ware and neather is Ya'll not going anywere theirs someone I like for Ya'll to meet.

Starley: Anderson boy am I'm glad to see you.

Merina: STARLEY WATCH OUT!

Starley: Hay what the... Anderson what are you doing?

Merina: Its Mona she somehow brain wash him!

Mona: That's right I brain wash him!

Leigh: But why!?

Mona: So I can take over the world!

Merina: But why?

Mona:BECAUSE OF YOU MERINA!

Starley: Merina?

Merina: Me? what did I ever do to you?

Mona: Your parents that's what!

Merina: What does my parents got to do with anything?

Mona: Your parents destroy my parents the day I was born. So I literary had to take care of myself!

Merina: Mona what ever my parents did please don't take out on me.

Mona: Whatever just get them out of my site Anderson!

Anderson: Yes Master.

Merina: Wait Anderson stop its us your friends.

Anderson: I only obay Mona.

Merina: Oh no!

Everyone: owwww!

Ian: Great thanks a lot Merina!

Merina: Ok how is this my fault?

Audrey: Yeah I mean she dint even know the poor girl.

Ian: Sorry I'm just ma... Merina what's wrong?

Merina: Your right it is my fault I should have never came here!

Quenya: Hay lets not have any regrets. Remember when we first met. You were a different girl back then. That girl wouldn't even have the guts to fight a monster like Mona.

Starley: He's right you now have guts and bravery.

Merina: You really think so?

Quenya, Starley: Yeah.

Ian: And Merina I liked to say I'm sorry for the way I been acting lately I should have never underestimate you.

Merina: Its ok Ian I for give you I just like to know how the heck are we going to get out of here?

Leigh: Ok even if we do get out how are we going to save Anderson.

Merina: Oh that's right... uh... I don't know. Starley?

Starley: I don't think I can help us out of this one.

Merina: Are you serious?

Starley: Very serious.

Merina: No this can not be over I'm mean we will create a spell.

Starley: But Merina not have never been done before. Not even by me!

Merina: Oh yes it has because I open a portal between the real world and New Mood. So lets give it a try.

Starley: Ok Merina lets do it.

Merina, Starley: Big medal door that lock us in open up, open up!

Ian: Its working!

Merina: Come on Starley louder!

Merina, Starley: Big medal door that lock us in open up, open up!

Merina: One more time!

Merina, Starley: Big medal door that lock us in open up, open up!

Starley: Merina we did it we really did it!

Merina: Yeah now its time to same Anderson and destroy Mona one and for all!

Mona: Good job Anderson keep this up and you just might get promoted.

Anderson: Yes Mona

Merina: Ok Mona this ends now!

Mona: You! Well I thought you have more brains then to show up here again. Anyway Anderson you know what to do.

Anderson: Yes Mona

Merina: Whoop Anderson snap out of it. Its me Merina!

Anderson: Mona said I'm just the third wheel.

Merina: What!?

Anderson: She said that y'all don't even noticed me.

Merina: No Anderson its not true. We are not going to forget about you your not a third wheel.

Anderson: Wait... Merina?

Merina: Yes Its me.

Mona: Thats it I had it with you! Lets settle this once and for all.

Merina: Ok then lets go.

Mona: What are you going to spell me away.

Merina: No something better.

Mona: Oh no what is this. Oh no!

Merina: Say bye-bye forever!

Mona: bye-bye... uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Merina: And go redious!

Starley: Whooo! What did you do?

Merina: I send her to hell where she belongs.

Anderson: Ok can anyone explain to me what just happen.

Merina: I'll eplain to you tomorrow. Right now lets just go home.

The End


End file.
